half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The G-Man
Facial Feature - Just something I noticed Did anyone else notice the left side of his face droops a little bit at the mouth by default? Maybe he's more human that people make him out to be (seeing as that's usually the sign of a previous stroke). Morrowindsky 01:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Gman stated to Adrian Shepherd that people who can survive against all odds remind him of himself. It's possible that when he was younger he was in some sort of life and death struggle himself. Perhaps he's suffered a head injury thats given him his unique facial attributes. Doug Exeter 01:56, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Appearances The G-Man is seen in Episode Two walking across the ruined bridge that the player later ramps in the car. He does this right when the player arrives at the top level of the building with Alyx and the Vortigaunt. There's one time in "Anticitizen One" of Half-Life 2 in which G-man is on another TV. As you walk into an apartment (maybe the one where the combine are killing fleeing citizens running down the stairs) if you glance quickly to your right, into a closet at the foot of the stairs with a TV, you will briefly see the G-man. The first sentence is a bit small, isn't it? Gordon Freeman 18:51, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I believe it should definitely be added to...(talking about the first sentence), yeah much is not revealed, but I think that more could be added, than what already is there. Predator106 I think the G-man works for aperture science, trying to make black mesa look bad. He could be Gordon Freeman in the future (the right man...) but working for aperture science(...in the wrong place), he could be using an advanced, time and space transcending portal gun in his briefcase, but that's just my theory. :Sorry, different eye color. But noteworthy is: G(ordon Free)man. And I think that he is in on something WAY bigger than just Aperture Science. I agree about the G-man working for Aperture science. 13:49, 26 June 2008 (UTC) No I don't think aperture is insane enough to cause the combine just so the can get government funding. Also the G-man is a misunderstood civil servant. also did u play portal glados killed aperture so there is no way they reformed. more likely the g-man is his own force who has unique motives and no ties to any order human, vort, or combine. this can be infered by how the vorts dislike the gman and the combine lacks his level of power. if they did then gorden would never been put into the position to destroy the core. one could purpose that the gman is his own race and one of a kind, why else hasn't any other member of his group shown their face? 70.201.17.238 00:55, 29 April 2008 (UTC) In said TV incedent above, if you freeze the scripts or are fast enough, you notice that Dr. Kleaner is rowing a boat that the G-Man is standing in. Us2rugrats 00:27, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Has anyone thought of the idea that G-Man is not hired by Aparture Science, but created. He might be some form of advanced AI just like GLADOS, just a bit more sopisticated. I really don't think he has any ties to Aperture whatsoever. He doesn't even show up ANYWHERE in Portal. At most he's only kept an eye on their development as their Portal technology probably gives off a unique energy signature that he happened to pick up from his information gathering resources. And I don't think Aperture is quite as advanced as Black Mesa sciences. But its sufficiently advanced enough to where the Combine can modify it to their ends. Doug Exeter 01:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) I think the only ties he has to Aperture Science are the probable ties between Aperture and Black Mesa. In Half-Life, the BM Science Team talk about how they told the director that they predicted the expermiment to go wrong, but the director told them to do it anyway. They also mentioned the director wanting Gordon in the test chamber. You can also see G-Man arguing with a scientist near the beginning of Hlaf-Life, before the incident. But, I also agree with the theory of G-Man being Gordon in the future. Hold the phone! There is ONE (Non-Canon) G-man appearance in Portal's Flash Version! When you get to level 16 which introduces blue forcefields, watch closely to a window in the bottom center: You can see a small, NES type form of him with his briefcase just sliding across that window! :You acknowledge that it's non-canon, so why bring it up even on a talk page? I hope you realise The Flash Version was made by fans. SteveZombie 22:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed. While it can be fun to find the G-Man in all fan mods he was included, it's irrelevant to the article. Klow 23:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Gman's faction Under the 'Chronological and political information' section of the gman's info, his faction is listed as none. I personaly think that, while the gman isn't realy resistance, he is not friendly or liked by other forces, such as combine, antlions,zombies, or some aliens. These results may be because I found this out while playing the half-life campaign and moving the gman into hostile areas. The NPC's found an equal perferance for the gman than me. He didn't react to attacks of any kind, infact he was invinsable. I can't be sure what faction the Gman belongs to, but personaly I belive he is atleast for the humans. :Yeah, well, so far he seems to have been acting in favour of humanity, but given his manipulative nature he could simply be using them as one of his many pawns, manipulating them for his own ends and only aiding them to ensure they are able to help him achieve his goals. Until more is disclosed in Episode Three we'll just have to continue to consider him a third party with an unknown agenda which may or may not be in humanity's best interest. Faction: unknown. --MattyDienhoff 07:19, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :As a secondary point: Will users stop manipulating characters using exploits and viewers in ways they were never meant to, and then adding what happens to the wiki? I don't care if you mention it's not canonical, it's utterly pointless information. If editors can watch out for this as well, that would be great. Coming Second 15:38, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :I also believe he is working in the human's favor. Earlier today I was watching the Star Trek TOS episode-"Assignment: Earth" and couldn't help but see parallels between the G-Man and the character of Gary Seven in this episode. I haven't seen this mentioned anywhere and was wondering if maybe valve used this character as inspiration. --Unregistered 20:09, 14 June 2009 (EST) 128hoodmario: I like to think that G-Man is simultaneously in charge of the Human Resistance and the Combine forces. That there is a member of the Combine out there somewhere who takes the same role as our Free Man and appears to him as an advisor or as one of the humanoid guards. Just an idea but I think he may take a similar role to Q in Star Trek his race have stagnated and he has grown bored so alters events to his own will to amuse himself. Just a few things I thought I would throw in to the mix I doubt he has any role at all in the resistence. You don't really get the impression from Eli that G-Man is really one of them. Eli seems pretty wary of him, but seems to respect G-Mans judgement. However I think the resistence has earned the G-Man's respect, as he greatly admires perseverance against all odds. Saying such people reminds him of himself could mean that at one point in his life HE was forced into a horrific situation where he had to fight to survive. Humanity isnt asking anyone to save them, but rather fighting bravely. Thus G-Man might be wanting to help humanity help itself by setting up the legend of "The One Free Man" to give them someone to inspire them. He DOES express to Gordon a desire to help more. Doug Exeter 01:35, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Theory: Obviously he doesn't want the Combine to have earth, but that doesn't mean he's on the human's side (taking into acount the possibility that he isn't human). He ensured the Resonance Cascade so we know that he at least wanted the Combine at war with earth. After having Gordon kill Nihsomething (it wasn't that hard, apparently, give Gordon guns and point him at what you don't like) he didn't just throw Gordon at the Combine to try to save earth. I think the reason he froze Gordon and set him loose later is that he has some reason for wanting the Combine weakened (although it's doubtful losing earth is a major blow) or destracted so his employers (presumably some non-human faction at war with the Combine) can enact some large scale war or other anti-Combine effort.--Thulu 01:21, October 1, 2009 (UTC) G-Man never wanted the Combine at war with Earth. That's nonsense. He was as suprised at the Resonance Cascade as Eli, hence the "Unforseen Consequences" line. If he didn't have compassion for humans he would never have saved Alyx or Adrian, It's far more likely he got the Xenian crystal as just a job for Breen, with Breen possibly misrepresenting his intents for it when he hired G-Man Doug Exeter 05:37, October 1, 2009 (UTC) I thought he told Eli "Prepare for unforseen consequences" before the Cascade (I could be wrong) and that implies he knew something major was going to happen. If he was suprised by Xen then he learned a whole heck of a lot about interdimensional travel really fast for him to be able to hop back and forth like he can. And as for having compassion, he states prety implicitly that he saved Alyx because he thought she'd be useful later. It's not like she was the only kid that was in danger at Black Mesa and he left them (and the other family members of Black Mesa's staff living on-site) to die.--Thulu 03:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hoo boy. Shortsighted much? First off, there's nothing to suggest that G-Man told Eli "Prepare for unforseen consequences" BEFORE the Cascade. It's clear he would've said it when he returned Alyx to Eli. Second, G-Man never stated he saved Alyx for the purpose of being useful later. He was being tongue-in-cheek when he mentioned not squandering his investments. You're taking him too literally. He's used figures of speech before. Plus one can be fluent in in a technology like teleportation and STILL be suprised when it's actually used for a sinister purpose. G-Man never said in so many words that he wanted to eliminate Breen, but if you read between the lines, you can get the impression that eliminating him would have been a consideration had certain circumstances forbidden it. You're reading his comments incorrectly. Finally, the reason he didn't rescue anyone else was because he wasn't in the position to do so. At the time of Black Mesa's detonation, Alyx may well have been the only one in the immediate area. The incident caught him by suprise and we dont know how long it actually takes to operate and generate his portals. It would probably take more time than he had.Plus there's no evidence to suggest any other children were in Black Mesa. Plus in HL2 G-man could easily have set Gordon in place to destroy Breens generator, but set him here he did so Gordon's journey to it would allow the word abut the exploits of "The One Free Man" to inspire the resistence. Doug Exeter 06:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) OK, my theory is that the G-Man works as a freelance mercenary contractor. First, the Combine hires him to arrange for the BM incident; he uses this opportunity to evaluate Gordon's capabilities with Breen knowing about it. Next, a third party hires him to arrange for the uprising on Earth. Since Gordon is already familiar with the environment, he is sent to do the dirty work and succeeds. The reason why the Combine are so freaked out is that Breen alerted the Combine that Gordon's appearence means he is working for the G-Man now; the Combine is freaked that someone has targeted them and are trying to take out Gordon, both to buy themselves more time and to finally break the Resistance's morale. Additionally, the G-Man is either prescient or can time travel, which is why he saved Alyx so that she can aid Gordon later (or using her to spy on the Combine without her knowing). His plans however are now busted up due to the Vortigaunts' interference (if someone saw the Stargate series, he/she will know that an Ascended being can't interfere on the lower plains of existence if he/she is being actively occupied by the Others; for that one would need someone to do the dirty work, in this case the G-Man for his employers and Gordon for the G-Man - ever wordered why the G-Man never aids Gordon directly? Maybe he's forbidden from doing so...).--Amitakartok 19:57, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Here's my theory. I only recently played the original Half-Life, so I just made this correlation. G-Man is most likely the director of Black Mesa. In Half-Life, the Black Mesa science team mention that th director wanted Gordon in the test chamber personally. After the cascade, they talk about how they preicted it but the director said to continue with the experiment. You can also see G-Man arguing with a scientist before the cascade. He had the power and credentials to set up Gordon to be at the center of the incident. Also, in Half-Life 2, he shows regret for not being able to tell Gordon why it's worth everything G-Man did. He also would have worked frequently with Breen, which might be why he set Gordon up: to kill Breen and save Earth. This would also have given him technoglogy to do what he does, or maybe mutate himself to make himself to be supernatural, which I doubt. And that would be why Eli is aware of G-Man; He could have conronted him and told him to hve Gordon go up to the surface of Blac Mesa, which he does, showing respect for his director's decisions. The G(ordonfree)man theory Hi. I'm not signed-up on this wiki, but I have a question. Is it possible to rule out the theory that Gordon and the G-Man are the same person? I have some evidence to back it up. * The G-Man's hair, while brown, is darker than Gordon's * The Nihilanth states in Half-Life that Gordon is Human, but the G-Man isn't. * (Although I could be way off on this one) if the G-Man was Gordon, wouldn't he be wearing glasses? * Their eyes are different colors Any sort of feedback would be great. :Yeah, that theory never did make any sense. It has way too many problems with it. :And if the G-man hadn't stepped in during the citadel's explosion, Gordon would have been killed, so the G-man couldn't have come from the future if he really was Gordon. You've got a point but what about the words 'prepare for unforseen consequences'? Eli Vance mentioned that he heard these words back in Black Mesa, so that could have been G(ordonfree)man because he POSSIBLY had known what was going to happen. 128hoodmario: answering two paragraphs up, in time travel laws it is highly likely an everlasting loop could exist where G Man removes Gordon from the Citadel, later on Gordon becomes the G Man and goes to save Gordon who then goes on to become the G Man and save Gordon. You see where I am going with this. But it would require a high level of technology to implant this loop into the Space-Time continuum 128hoodmario:Thinking about it two days later maybe the purple vortigaunts that saved Alyx went back in time to acomplish this and save Gordon and her lives from when originally they both died. However saving him would have allowed the creation of the G Man (Gordon) and him to go back in time and remove Gordon temporarily before the Vortigaunts save him from him. Sorry if you don't follow but I like to throw myself into temporal paradoxes, I have a strange way of understanding them :). Anonymous-If you don't mind me asking, what is the difference with the eye colour? They both have green eyes. Broom: How about Gordon becoming the G-man after Death, or maybe that Gordon gives up being a human in some sort of way to go beyond that. After all, it's not really a trait of humans to move trough time and space, sort of. Look, G-Man isn't Gordon, okay? Valve themselves had said so. The purple Vorts didn't time travel. Gordon didnt give up his humanity. Occam's Razor here. G-Man is simply someone who might not be human with considerable resources at his disposal. You're seeing WAY too much that isn't really there. When G-Man delivered Alyx to Eli, he most likely just mentioned the Resonance Cascade was an "Unforseen consequence" of him giving Breen the Xenian crystal. Meaning the incident was just as much a suprise to him at the time as it was to anyone. You don't need to know the future to make an observation like that. Later he finds out that the reasearch at Aperture Science is headed in the same direction. That's why he brought up the "Unforseen consequence" bit to Eli. He was conveying a coded hint he came upon in the 20 years SINCE the Resonance Cascade. So it isn't knowledge from the future behind the statement. G-Man is simply very well informed. If he has teleportation technology at his disposal, it's possible he has access to advanced intelligence gathering technology. He simply put Gordon in stasis. Gordon basically traveled WITH time, not through it. There's really nothing at all to suggest time travel has ever entered the equation at any point. The notion that G-Man is Gordon is silly at best. Doug Exeter :Doug, please sign your comments properly with the four "~". Your signature will be automatically displayed, with time and date and all, and you won't create redlinks to incorrect main namespace articles. It's been that way for ages, I don't understand how users still don't get it. Klow 22:02, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Briefcase Does anybody have a picture of the briefcase's contents? I can't view the model right now. 00:29, 27 January 2009 (UTC) The Article has a link to an image I believe. Check the list of sources at the bottom. ;) (Strat-N8 06:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) Redundancy If I may ask, could I have permission to remove either the "In-game appearances" or "List of exact in-game locations"? It seems overly redundant to have two sections in the article that are basically the same thing and the article would be much more concise without one of them. (Strat-N8 06:34, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) I don't want to start a whole new topic for the sake of a little nitpicking, so I'll voice my concern here. But isn't the statement that Gordon's choice at the end of Half-Life is a Hobson's choice directly contradicted by the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hobson%27s_choice article about Hobson's choice]? SteveZombie 23:16, November 27, 2009 (UTC) too short the (06:27, 9 February 2009) edit shortened this page quite a lot please try and replace the information taken out thank you diobern 15:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) It appears shortened after I removed a ton of speculation that had no place in the bulk of the article. For example: Some say that he may be related to Aperture Science because of these abilities. This relation would also offer some support to the theory that G-man purposely caused the Resonance Cascade (by supplying the "defective" crystal) so that he could bring down Black Mesa, (which might make sense, as Aperture Science and Black Mesa were intense competitors, but he probably didn't want aliens to conquer Earth, which would explain why he let Gordon loose on the Combine). I also moved several items that seemed out of place from the main article to the Trivia section as well (such as his briefcase having the Black Mesa symbol on it it the first game but lacking it in the sequel). However, I suppose I did trim the section on his talking to/interacting with other characters a bit too much, so I'll put that back in. :) (Strat-N8 16:26, 9 February 2009 (UTC)) moving stuff to trivia was exactly the sort of thing i was hoping you'd do that way its a better article that isent missing anything diobern 15:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) another theory i'm new to this specific wiki but anyway here's my theory the g man is 'reality' as some npcs dont notice him while he makes himself known to othersi.e i think in halflife before the cascadehe is arguing with a scientist while another scientist behind them is writing on a board ,but, he doesnt seem to even nnotice whats going on. Also the fact that the G-Man seems to stop time around gordon to save him when the citadel is exploding and collapsing. And as for my main plot to why he is getting everything destroyed is so that he might start the universe anew to change mistakes he made in the past. I also like the idea g-man is from aperture it makes some sense Mr snip 13:23, 14 February 2009 (UTC) 128hoodmario: I don't see how opening a rift between Earth and Xen would beckon the end of the universe. And I don't care what anyone says but G Man is NOT working for Aperture! 128hoodmario 16:26, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Starting the universe anew? That's just plain silly. While it's highly likely that Gman regrets his inadvertant role in giving the Combine the upper hand in their invasion. It seems more likely that if he was making amends for his past mistakes, it's by using Gordon to level the palying field between the Combine and humanity. And Gman just plain hates Breen. Sometimes the simplest explanations work best. Doug Exeter 02:59, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Clearing Some Things Up... Look, it's just not possible that G-man is Gordon. The fact that his hair and eye color is different has to do with their genes, and, sorry, but your genetics don't change, no matter how much time goes by. Also, this ridiculous G(ordonfree)man thing is really starting to bug me. G-man is a slang term used to describe people who work for the government. It's not some kind of word-hint about his identity. Personally, I think the G-man is simply a nameless beureucratic agent working for an unknown group who are obviously interested in people who interest them. I think it's the G-man's job to find these people, recruit/employ them into his employers' service, and then assign them to specialized tasks in order to carry out his employers' own agenda. The theory that G-man is working for Aperture Science makes some sense. However, the possibility that Aperture hired him, gave him extremely advanced teleport technology, and assigned him to completely devastate Black Mesa with a defective crystal, just so that they could get government funding seems highly, highly unlikely. Plus, why would Aperture Science be interested in Gordon enough to have him observed by the G-man? They couldn't possibly have known that Gordon would become a messiah for humanity, and since G-man shows interest in Gordon even before the incident, it wouldn't make sense for him to be assigned to follow Gordon simply because he was told to by Aperture. Laytz94 00:19, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah your right about the eye color, but the hair color changes when your old, bro. --Mega Sean 45 12:58, 4 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well there are colored contacts that makes eyes look a different color. And if the G-Man is Gordon Freeman, which I doubt, it would make sense that he is wearing colored contacts to replase his glasses, hence the different colored eyes. Erickos 14:12, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :::I don't think G-Man is even a human. His talk about clients bidding for Gordon suggest he's some sort of intergalactic defense contractor. Or possibly a mercenary. Doug Exeter 04:42, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Why'd he do it? One thing that I'd like to know is why the G-man caused the Black Mesa Incident. Judging by the fact that several characters have acknowledged the existance of the G-Man, and that he delivered the crystal that Gordon used to cause the resonance cascade, I'd say that he did it either A: To destroy Black Mesa and unleash the creatures of Zen upon the world. B: To allow the Combine access Earth. Or C: To turn Gordon into the mythical hero he has become. OR D: To set Gordon up to kill Breen My money is on C. Partly because of how everyone reacted to his sudden reappearance in Half-Life 2. Breen was clearly terrified. The resistance members didn't seem all that surprised, but that raises another question... Maybe G-Man delivered the cystal simply because he was hired to do so. Simply on the "A job's a job" basis. THEN, after witnessing the destruction the combine unleashed on Earth, he had a change of heart and decided to try to help in some way. His aforementioned restrictions forbid him from direct meddling, so he uses Gordon as a "Loophole" of sorts under the guise of a "Product demonstration" to the people G-Man mentioned bidding on Gordon's services. The mythic hero portrayal would also coincide with this, as G-Man could have easily dropped Gordon at the final confrontation with Breen. He put Gordon where he did so the resistence would hear of his exploits and get inspired. Doug Exeter *My money is on B. He doesn't seem to like the combine. I think he purposely brought them to earth so that gordon would be able to take them down. Why the g-man can't do it himself is unkown. It's possible that G-man's hint of "Beware of Unforseen Consequences" to Eli could mean that the Resonance Cascade was as big a suprise to him as it was to the staff of Black Mesa. I imagine Breen knew about the Combine and was probably in contact with them and they told him how a cryastal from Xen would cause the cascade and allow their forces to invade. With Breen being their provincial governor for Earth. The G-Man was probably hired after some initial attempts to acquire a Xenian crystal failed, as evidenced by the dead bodies in HEV suits found on Xen. G-Man might simply have been as in the dark as Gordon and the rest of the staff regarding Breen's true motivations behind acquiring the Crystal. Now that he's spent two decades witnessing what the Combine has done to Earth G-Man is trying to make amends for the damage he was unwittingly been a party to. Unfortunately the rules his employers have set up dissalow for direct intervention so Gordon acts as his proxy. Doug Exeter 04:35, 30 June 2009 (UTC) There's also the notion that Gman just plain hates Breen's guts. When he was talking to Gordon in Ep2 he quoted Breen in a mocking tone ("She was only a child...") And he stated he had to ignore him since outright killing Breen was apparently out of the question. If Gman is secretly sympathetic to humanity then he could possible be holding a grudge against Breen for using him to get the crystal and giving the Combine the edge it needed. Gman might have thought Breen would run some simple tests on it while Breen planned on using it to cause the Resonance Cascade all along and lied about his intentions to Gman. And helping Gordon and humanity against Breen could be a small for of personal revenge on Gmans part. But whoever's side he's on, it certainly isn't Wallace's. Doug Exeter 03:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Why weren't they surprised? Over the twenty-or-so-years since the Black Mesa incident, Gordon has apparently become a mythic hero of all time. The Resistance knows of his abilities. The Combine obviously know, or else they wouldn't have launched all-out bloody war on this one man. They pretty much sent out an entire bloody army for this one man! So why, then, did no one seem all that surprised when he showed up that one day. Barney showed up almost as if he knew Gordon would be there at precisely that time on precisely that date. Kleiner and Eli seemed mildly surprised, but yet no one asked or even seemed to care about where Gordon had been for the past two decades. Something is definitely wrong here. And I think it all goes back to the G-man, and his reasoning for causing the Black Mesa incident. --HellFyre213 04:42, 14 May 2009 (UTC) At this point they've been through so much weird shit that it probably takes a lot to visibly phase them. Eli's had his leg gnawed off by a Bullsquid for crying out loud. After dealing with Headcrabs and the atrocities the Combine committed against humanity, theyre probably pretty jaded. Doug Exeter 03:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) "Prepare for unforeseen consequences." Enzeru 16:59, 14 May 2009 (UTC) I'd like to know what this forebodes for the series in everyone else's viewpoints. *It's unforeseen. —Milo Fett[morphine administered] 00:57, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Basically The G-Man is saying "If something isn't done soon, history is going to repeat itself." Im thinking right after saving Alyx and giving her to Eli, G-Man says something to Eli about the chaos caused by the opening of the Resonance Cascade, and the words "Unforseen consequences figured prominently in the statement. So he's giving a hint to Eli in a context only Eli would understand the true magnitude of. Aperture Science onboard the Aurora is in a position to open up another rift for the Combine to come through. And when they do it's going to be with such a horrific force that humanitys extinction is assured.Doug Exeter 01:56, 15 July 2009 (UTC) AsBF2's opinion IMO G-man is just some kind of intergalactic mercenary recruiter. He observed Gordon back in Black Mesa and evaluated his skills. When Gordon killed Nihhilant there was no doubt about Gordon's potential. So as he says his "employers" are intrested on Gordon's "limitless potential". He keeps Gordon frozen like sheppard (and I presume many others) untill a task is given to him, then he selects the most appropriate asset to acomplish the mission, and unfreezes that one. Thats why in game you can spot him a lot of times. In HL1 he's evaluating you. And in HL2 he's only watching that you acomplish your task. For example in HL2 on the chapter that you drive a jeep if you destroy it you get this message: "Subject: Gordon Freeman... Status: Terminated... Reason: Failed to preserv critical mission resources" So G-Man was watching you, you sscrewed up the jeep and he kills you or freezes you again. So theres no big mistery about WHO is gman, It's an ent who recruits all over the galaxy. The real mistery is about Gman's INTENTIONS or his EMPLOYERS. Animated picture of G-man from Breencast Hi, I animated the frames of the G-Man's sighting in the Breencast. Problem is, I don't know how would be best to include it in this article, or whether to include at all. You see, it's sort of... big. 795 KB in its full size (256x128), and 240 KB in a reduced size (128x64, scaled with gifsicle). This seems like a lot of data to force the user to load. Also, I haven't even uploaded the full version, because I felt that you might think it violates fair use. The full version is 512x128. Would you like me to upload that? I'll let you guys decide. Hope you actually respond to this -_- - Elecbullet 02:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Why doesn't the file have all frames? Isn't it a bit too fast?... And why is the information template for that file so messy? Can't you just copy/paste it like it is said to do, thus without altering it? copy and paste the following code into the "Summary" field below and fill in the correct information to properly source your image, '''don't alter' it and don't forget " Summary "'' It's all written so that any user can understand all the steps. Thanks anyway for adding it, but please just read, and don't leave redlinks behind. Klow 11:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It doesn't have all the frames? Damn. There are 25 textures in the game files and I just figured that's how it went, texture 1, texture 2, and so on. Maybe some frames are repeated, it's been a while since I played HL2. ::I guess that if it doesn't have all the frames then it's not good for the article. I could always slow it down, and see if I can find out how the actual one in-game goes. That might make the filesize larger though. And sorry for messiness. I didn't really understand all the category stuff. - Elecbullet 05:32, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Well just copy/paste the info template as it is and someone else may complete it. You can also draw inspiration from the other pics and copy/paste (like I often do, actually). But just don't alter the template itself. To get back on the pic, you say "to use less of the original" in the info - I thought you were talking about the different texture pics(but you were talking about the frames). I suppose all pics are there, but it really seems too fast... Maybe decompiling one of the maps it appears in might give us some clues about the proper framerate. Apart from that, it can stay, and the size is not that huge. Klow 11:30, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok I checked in a decompiled "d3_c17_03", but my mapping skills are too shitty to help me find what the framerate might be (I guess I was looking at the wrong place). Btw, where all the texture files located? I can't find them. Klow 11:38, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::::Uhhh... See, I don't really know... Some time ago, I was browsing my GCFs when I found them all. I thought "This could be useful!" and I extracted them. Weeks later I would actually get around to using them, but now I forget where I found them. It's no problem to slow down the picture though. The frames are now (I think) 10 centiseconds each, I could increase it to, say, 15. Cut lines I watched something on YouTube, about something that somebody scrounged up from the files of HL1, which weren't used in the game, and set them all up like a museum of sorts. There's one dark alcove featuring the G-man standing there with the goofy scientist tie, and saying a cut line: "Well, it looks like we won't be working together. No regrets, Mr. Freeman? But there are a few survivors of your personal holocaust who would like the chance to meet the man responsible for the total annihilation of their base (hissing 'S')." And it is "BASE", not "RACE", Klow! I heard myself! Can't you get that through your thick skull? How many times do I have to change that? *sigh* anyways, this is new stuff. :My "thick skull" tells me it's actually "face". More seriously, I also listened to "gman_noregret.wav" again, and it is "race". A "B" and a "R" sound really different, even in G-Man's mouth. Please don't change it again. You should live up to your username. And please sign next time. Klow 21:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::I can attest. I listened to it and listened to it and it is most definitely an "R" at the beginning.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 21:52, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Gman's Acquintances. Throughout both games, we mostly hear the G-man talking only to Gordon. However, in Episode 2, he speaks to Alyx. Is it possible he has spoken to her before? Also, Eli talks about the G-Man indirectly, and at one point I remember Breen quoting him. Is it at all likely that he has spoken to other characters, shaping the events how he wants them? I'd like to hear what others think of this. --Bramblepath 19:38, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Vortigaunt god My theory is that he is some sort of vortigaunt god, not the but a, (not the only god). He is like Loki in the Norse pantheon, ultimately evil, but still a member of the largely good organization, spiteful and hating of his higher ups who are good. I say he is evil because of the vortiguants dislike of him and vice versa. It is obvious that he is not the only one of his kind or at least on the same level of power as he mentions "naysayers" and has agreed to "abide by certain restrictions" (of non-interference?), after the black mesa incident. The restrictions were punishment from the higher up gods trying to keep him playing by the rules even if his intentions are evil, they took notice after he caused the black mesa incident by interfering with humans directly. I think his orchestration of events and manipulation of Gordon are all part of his master plan to get revenge on his good higher ups. he only pretends to be good to gain the support of mortal races and views Gordon, Alyx, etc. as only pawns in his grand plan, as stated before. Also, I doubt he is Gordon freeman in any form as G-man is only the name of his model and is never mentioned in any canon material. I think the name was just given because he looks like a G-man, (Government-man, well known slang). I doubt when his real name is finally revealed it will be anything like g-man if he even has one.-- 02:29, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Its name is canon. It may be not used in-universe, but it came from Valve. I rewrote that section in the article. As for your theory, why not? That sounds consistent and it's not too far-fetched, however it's not really in the spirit of the HL games, a bit too fantasy for a very sci-fi world. Klow 13:08, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, when I thought this up I was not thinking of a god in the supernatural sense but like a being that has godlike powers (like Q in star trek) and is thus worshiped as a god. Anyways, I just liked what I had thought up and wanted to share it with someone. Thank you for listening.-- 21:08, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome! Klow 11:04, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Is the G-Man part of the Combine? Uh, hi. I have a little problem. The G-man says Unforeseen Consequences pretty often. But, doesn't this suggest that he knows what will happen? I think he is a spy or something like that sent by the Combine to stop Gordon Freeman. I mean, let's take it from the beginning: the G-man warned Eli about the failure of Black Mesa(in his strange way), so he knew about it. Then, he follows Freeman all the game, and after you beat the Nihilanth, he puts G. Freeman in stasis. In the meantime, the portal storms began, the Seven Hour War happened, and after the Combine established its system, the G-man wakes Gordon. Doesn't it sound wierd? And the Vortigaunts, they stopped G-man in Episode One, like they were afraid of doing something to Gordon. The Nihilanth was probably right, because the G-man wasn't human(from the Nihilanth's dialogue)and in the entire franchise there are four races: Humans, Xen, Race X(also from the border world Xen) and THE COMBINE. As G-man seems to be against the humanity, and the Xen is afraid of it, what remains? --STANCHRISRADU 11:31, January 3, 2010 (UTC)